Virginia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black or brown *Eye Color: Brown. lolidk what else to say. *Trademark: My hair. It changes colors often. I dress kind of girly most of the time. I mean, even though I play some sports (softball, volleyball, gymnastics) I'm a total girly girl~. But I don't cry when wearing jeans or pants either. Family Alexander Phillips I don't think we'll stay with him long. Celestia thinks so, but I don't see it. But lol anyway he's rich, and kind of nice. He doesn't approve of me dating though wtf. Ari-Gema Lang She sorta fails. Ughhh, she's just so uptight, and moody. And she hates me even though I've never done anything to her... well, that was that bad.. but it wasn't a reason to be an unforgiving bitch. Celestia Lang Celestia is my younger sister. We're not that close, since our parents always separated us, but we are close. We do a lot of things together now, even though we're kind of opposites. lol this is so unaccurate now History lolidk. I was born in South Korea, my parents started hating me for no particular reason, we moved to Seoul. Read it on Celestia's page or something. Wait, actually, scrape that. Don't read it on Celestia's page. She didn't tell you much about it anyway. Don't read it at all. I don't want you to know about my past, it's creepy. Personality I'm really fun-loving and party-hard. No, I don't hook up with random guys I meet. But I'm free spirited, and like to meet new people. I can be competitive, but not that much, and I'm not really an athlete (besides gymnast ^.^) I can be pretty nice, but not Mary-Sue ish, and kinda awkward. Relationships When I was 12 I got really interested in boys. I had school pictures hung up on my walls of some boys I considered cute, and yadda yadda I was just obsessed. But one part of it is that I liked older guys. I still remember the day he came int o my life. On December 18, my second boyfriend occurred. The thing was, he was my close friend's older brother. I met him at one of their family's gatherings, but he didn't know I was her friend. I told him I was 14, and at the time, he was 20. He didn't think that was bad, because I would be 15 in a month. I felt like a slut when I got to know him, but I refused to tell him that I was his sister's friend. On my sixteenth birthday, he decided to take my innocence. So you can tell what happened next. I really really loved him, a lot, so much that I let him when I was only 16. But I guess one day my friend took me somewhere, and she brought her brother. Without knowing we knew each other, she introduced us. And our relationship was basically over from then. I wanted to say sorry, but it was obviously out of the question. But his sister never knew. Now I don't know if I love him anymore, as I was fifteen, but you know, there will always be apart of me that still loves and misses him, even though that's cheesy. All you need to know about my present day love life is that I'm single, not looking and not interested in going to any partied for a while. Friends 'Best Friend of All Time' 'Close Friends' 'Good Friends' 'Friends' you expected me to have more friends than that Trivia *I'm bi-curious. *My favorite color is yellow. *My favorite K-Pop group is Wonder Girls, and my bias is Ahn Sohee <3. *My OTPs are TaengSic, YeBin, YoonYul, Chaera, and YoonHyun. *I guess I'm pretty social. *My favorite season is summer. I love hot weather. *I'm fluent in Portuguese, Latin, Korean, English, and Mandarin Chinese. *One of my favorite foods is mushroom and pepperoni pizza. *I'm not religious. I'm more Agnostic. And IDGAF about politics. *I am of Chinese, Korean, Pacific Islander, Native American, and Irish descent. *I've modeled mow than once. *I've had three boyfriends. *I can't sing that well. I'm okay. *I have a full scholarship to the Eastman School of Music in Rochester, New York and I'll be moving there as soon as I graduate. *I usually stan groups that are really gay. I stan SHINee, f(x), and After School. That says a lot. BUT MY BIAS GROUP IS WONDER GIRLS I MEAN ASDJGHHGJ08768G. Gallery this is a little creepy but um okay Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9j87kgvxC1r4089bo4_250.gif Tumblr_m9itabGCbr1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_m9i71kdzB51qmpli2o1_500.png Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9hzwhokNd1qd704zo4_r1_250.gif VirginiaPigtails.jpg Tumblr_m9hnmcRDr61qf78myo8_250.jpg Tumblr_m9h82xXNAZ1rf05uao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9h1nx0uhm1re95x8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9gr4ogwQu1qdflfuo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9g5dol4Jr1qbug69o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9fube4FWl1re8axjo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9etbuCNwm1r0w8f0o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9en2kCXlA1qbs1pto1_250.gif VirginiaMonkey.png Tumblr_m9ef8qKRQr1qezpeqo4_250.png Tumblr_m9d9kc9gpv1refyxjo1_500.jpg IuuafVYLcMm8b.gif Tumblr_lggrvfYogt1qe6azv.gif YoonaIshSoPerfect.gif Tumblr_m9wsep7DCQ1qip4fjo1_500.png Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9unvbB9IQ1rptao5o3_500.jpg Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po1_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po2_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po3_250.gif Tumblr_m9u24hysDa1rzfz6po4_250.gif Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno1_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno2_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno3_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno4_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno5_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno6_500.png Tumblr_m9s43dyOux1qb5bmno7_500.png Tumblr_ma0adyjJIt1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma0ywwr3Xf1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma0wccbdmi1rb792so7_250.png Tumblr_ma0upujXkr1qda81qo2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno5_250.png Tumblr_ma07cuPSMl1qb5bmno6_250.png Tumblr_ma0n9bHeY71qm0r9lo1_500.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno1_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno2_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno3_250.png Tumblr_ma070jQmgn1qb5bmno4_250.png Tumblr_ma04o1Szw31qf4wffo1_500.png Tumblr_ma03qzUjk91rap88uo1_500.png Tumblr_m9x74xvkbS1qa8pujo2_500.gif Tumblr_m9z2e9UG9X1r3ppzqo1_250.png Tumblr_m9ybgxGGw41rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_m9y0xws8GX1r3bmg9o2_250.png Tumblr_m8c31zhrMq1rcfkc0o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma89mzj7oJ1rg85fko1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7sfaMlnC1rvkjo2o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma865h5qvi1qi1w29o1_500.png Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6ozyCEyX1r2qx22o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma6j6dNz6b1rg85fko1_500.png Tumblr_ma61z7JUqt1ra34lqo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o1_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o2_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o3_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o4_250.gif Tumblr_ma5ys91jGl1rsh8z9o5_250.gif Tumblr_ma54crczRS1r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_ma31o2eaB71qbloxuo1_500.png Tumblr_ma3yr1V9dP1recxkbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3ou0bgX91rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto1_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto2_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto3_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto4_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto5_250.png Tumblr_ma3kx2Qaax1rdbglto6_250.png Tumblr_ma2n53SwZI1qc9solo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma22h5Spl31rf4lf5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko1_250.png Tumblr_ma1fwoUVdr1rb104ko2_250.png Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o4_500.jpg Tumblr_ma137iCx331r2qx22o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9zlmxHPaE1ra7m8ho5_500.jpg YoonaStuffedBear.jpg Tumblr_m8gxe9Vobg1rrtw3ro2_500.png Yoona_tumblr8.jpg Tumblr_lc9z3tf0RB1qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mab62lSbhk1rptao5o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mabj19Js8s1rcm843o1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_mablfjpB1H1qbalato1_250.gif Tumblr_mady0qDeLl1qm0r9lo1_500.gif Tumblr_mad5r1qk6j1rzvy6xo1_1280.png Tumblr_mac2pl1Tqm1recxkbo1_500.gif Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_maeqgzmqXx1r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mae7trA42S1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mae24tDBpV1r3okzoo1_500.jpg Tumblr_maayauezUP1qgaibeo1_500.png Tumblr_mad8o7dz9B1qjzm7go1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o9_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o3_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o7_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o2_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o6_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o8_250.gif Tumblr_maev1qWuHp1qiw5r6o5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_magdlnqLE81rw0wjpo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafntsAp0Q1rgi2e6o2_500.gif Tumblr_mafg20hOK51rqujamo1_500.png Tumblr_maf8bbsRzO1rwnenf.gif Tumblr_macc7aCt3Q1r2qx22o4_250.jpg Tumblr_mahvbuI4Fz1qd3lobo2_250.png Tumblr_mahvbuI4Fz1qd3lobo5_250.png Tumblr_mahar5QRew1qmce3ko1_1280.png Tumblr_mah345WmK61qlopyto1_r1_500.png Tumblr_mah00bED7i1rgf8ito1_500.jpg Tumblr_mag4svodb21r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafjmwo2Ml1rcru5no1_500.jpg Tumblr_mafgu7RSnr1rgfhmko4_500.png Tumblr_mae7qeWihz1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_maslxdMW9L1qbloxuo6_250.png Tumblr_maslxdMW9L1qbloxuo1_250.png tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr m7f3q4XTV01r2omuto4 250.png tumblr_mb5yitWiO01qjdpapo4_250.jpg tumblr_mb6c5rL4vP1r2gmflo1_500.gif tumblr_mb5pweL8mv1rr65nio2_250.png tumblr_mb5pweL8mv1rr65nio4_250.png tumblr_mb5kupTW3I1rvjtc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2ss9m1Gg1r4422ao1_500.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo1_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo2_250.gif tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo3_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo4_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo5_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo6_250.png tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo7_250.gif tumblr_mb2g2i8mDY1qmrdjgo8_250.png tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo6_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo7_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo8_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo9_250.gif tumblr_m7pipsPMaC1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m84aplEIqp1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m7eg9bpJ9Z1qejg7to1_500.png tumblr_m7bp607wuq1qejg7to1_500.png Tumblr_mbhcivkHpW1rap88uo1_250.gif Tumblr_mbhcivkHpW1rap88uo4_250.gif tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao1_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao2_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao3_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao4_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao5_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao6_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao7_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao8_250.png tumblr_mc5wzxHZDk1r46dzao9_250.png tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr mc7z8hnD4e1qjdpapo4 250.jpg tumblr_mc712uEq6w1qe4iy8o2_500.gif tumblr_mc73b1Lqcn1r16otgo1_500.png tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo1_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo2_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo3_250.gif tumblr_mc7we3nCrn1r16otgo4_250.gif tumblr_mbzkrwOcwD1qcjksgo1_500.gif|Me and Krystal tumblr_mchz6yON4u1r2zx8vo1_500.gif Tumblr mbu1yvBV1S1rfbdfuo2 250.gif Tumblr mbu1yvBV1S1rfbdfuo1 250.gif tumblr_mbgg6lwnJw1rvedkto3_500.gif tumblr_mbbkfpqSd71qkolxgo3_250.gif tumblr_mbvo4o0fZU1rca14do1_500.gif tumblr_m88audNeK91r05boko1_250.gif tumblr_m3s5jsEUkB1roj9w1o1_500.png tumblr_mcd7c78HXn1rnf0emo1_500.gif tumblr_mc62utAcoe1r8e4qdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo1_250.gif tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo2_250.gif tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo3_250.gif tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo4_250.gif tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo5_250.gif tumblr_mc5o33yZga1qkmwalo6_250.gif tumblr_mc0uccWaPN1qgvalmo1_500.gif tumblr_mbj91kgUYB1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mbj5xjj5Q01r8e4qdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcjyzaWGR21ql5wdto1_250.gif tumblr_mcht1mGCkf1rerpido1_500.png tumblr_mccn8s38ss1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mccn8s38ss1qkiilno2_500.gif tumblr_mc6dmrYk7R1qmc5bno4_500.gif tumblr_mbjxfbrNDs1r16otgo1_500.gif tumblr_map4b6f6Fz1r16otgo2_250.gif tumblr_ma80xfVFgm1rdzxg2o1_250.gif tumblr_m9km61fDRW1re793jo2_250.gif tumblr_m85enn42pG1rbbgu3o1_400.gif|idk where this came from lol tumblr_m85zcffBw81qa6urlo1_r2_500.gif Tumblr_mcfne6Nb8m1ri5zvyo1_500.gif Tumblr m1owlsNCQL1qea4ppo2 500.gif Tumblr m705u34VxG1qkrqqjo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mc6a7qvJJO1rg738do2 500.gif Tumblr mckyt0EqVf1r4g9a8o1 500.gif Tumblr mcue16bMmo1r4hoewo1 500.gif Tumblr mawiy7bic51roup7oo1 500.gif Tumblr mawlr0wYDn1roup7oo1 500.gif tumblr_mcvmygBNyR1r9lo2zo1_500.gif VirginiaDress.gif tumblr_md4el8kwsR1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mcu69gIf3A1rjk3x8o1_500.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno3_250.gif tumblr_lyrkq07BdV1qgea8mo4_250.png tumblr_m3026l3iYO1qj2ww9o1_500.gif tumblr_m2opjxyXWh1qj2ww9o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljnstuTWNs1qcgyaa.gif tumblr_m847r6JPlw1qaftoc.gif Tumblr m8mifjKOjz1qge7byo1 250.gif Tumblr m312cyfMPm1rte6vso1 500.gif Tumblr m8mifjKOjz1qge7byo1 250.gif Tumblr m312cyfMPm1rte6vso1 500.gif Tumblr m7khzb1SqE1rotsoao4 250.gif Tumblr m7khzb1SqE1rotsoao3 250.gif Tumblr m7khzb1SqE1rotsoao2 250.gif Tumblr m7khzb1SqE1rotsoao1 250.gif Tumblr m7kcmsAdE41r18uhgo4 250.gif Virginiacandycane.gif tumblr_mdaiffogV51ryjokgo1_500.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo6 250.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo5 250.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo4 250.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo3 250.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo2 250.gif Tumblr mdt94sqfWk1qhmmtjo1 250.gif tumblr_mds1nljkXI1rku2fxo1_500.gif tumblr_mdj6339x1Z1qkiilno2_500.gif tumblr_m50yfeDDbx1qjoqpzo1_500.png tumblr_mdbd4egemg1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mdbd4egemg1qkiilno2_500.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno9 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno7 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno8 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno6 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno4 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno3 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno2 250.gif Tumblr md0mb8WBdV1qkiilno1 250.gif Tumblr m4wyvb9jmV1rvfwtlo3 250.gif Tumblr m4wyvb9jmV1rvfwtlo2 250.gif Tumblr m4wyvb9jmV1rvfwtlo1 250.gif tumblr_m1d0j1Q98u1qikacso2_250.gif tumblr_lutjn2xaEv1qddxrpo5_250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho9 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho8 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho7 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho5 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho1 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho4 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho3 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho6 250.gif Tumblr lv5jz39oB41qljwiho2 250.gif Tumblr meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno10 r1 250.gif Tumblr meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno8 r1 250.gif Tumblr meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno6 r1 250.gif Tumblr meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno3 250.gif Tumblr meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno2 250.gif tumblr_meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno11_r1_250.gif tumblr_meoe1iBClK1r2r1qno12_r1_250.gif tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo1_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo2_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo3_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo4_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo5_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo6_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo7_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo8_250.png tumblr_meq6t4XJyz1r16otgo9_250.png tumblr_m7uy2lpfol1qcyj59o1_250.gif tumblr_mbzl5hsrky1rcm843o1_500.gif tumblr_m7inilsY5e1qkrqqjo1_250.gif tumblr_m7inilsY5e1qkrqqjo2_250.gif tumblr_m7inilsY5e1qkrqqjo3_250.gif tumblr_m7inilsY5e1qkrqqjo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_m4tpajph6H1qd83d5o1_250.gif tumblr_m4tpajph6H1qd83d5o2_250.gif tumblr_m4tpajph6H1qd83d5o6_250.gif tumblr_m3a5wpoYoO1ruwgl1o1_250.gif tumblr_m3a5wpoYoO1ruwgl1o2_250.gif tumblr_m3a5wpoYoO1ruwgl1o3_250.gif|me and my husband tumblr_m3a5wpoYoO1ruwgl1o4_250.gif tumblr_meafz96lGa1qjdpapo1_250.png tumblr_meafz96lGa1qjdpapo2_r1_250.png tumblr_meafz96lGa1qjdpapo3_250.png tumblr_mejhvobllt1qagtcoo1_250.gif tumblr_mejhvobllt1qagtcoo2_250.gif tumblr_mejhvobllt1qagtcoo4_250.gif tumblr_mbubt2qJIX1qadcc6o1_500.png tumblr_me3o07vCaP1qkiilno3_250.gif tumblr_me3o07vCaP1qkiilno7_250.gif tumblr_me3o07vCaP1qkiilno5_250.gif tumblr_mez1dh5hzC1qkiilno4_250.gif tumblr_mez1dh5hzC1qkiilno2_250.gif tumblr_m8e69vWKRj1r4wyx0o1_250.gif tumblr_mbbkfpqSd71qkolxgo1_250.gif tumblr_mbbkfpqSd71qkolxgo2_250.gif tumblr_me6ci2JJfN1rcdmbfo3_500.gif tumblr_m7hkz40ELq1r05boko3_500.gif tumblr_m7hkz40ELq1r05boko2_500.gif tumblr_m7hkz40ELq1r05boko1_500.gif tumblr_lo6t7htkL11qe28w3o1_500.gif tumblr_m6165zTeVN1ruwgl1o1_500.gif tumblr_lwl192vcJH1r217i5o6_500.gif tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto1_250.gif tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6qjxgHJZa1qlopyto4_250.gif tumblr_m1owlsNCQL1qea4ppo1_500.gif YoonaCuteee.gif tumblr_m31yd0X7BO1r45688.gif tumblr_m31wl99LEA1r45688.gif tumblr_m31x22BOIr1r45688.gif tumblr_m31x4lYOyR1r45688.gif tumblr_m31x41Jonb1r45688.gif tumblr_m31x5yzbOc1r45688.gif tumblr_m31x7vTIkq1r45688.gif tumblr_m31xb7HLqd1r45688.gif tumblr_m31xswzdld1r45688.gif tumblr_m31xunVh5k1r45688.gif tumblr_m31xvaa1VC1r45688.gif tumblr_m31xx56a9c1r45688.gif tumblr_m31y6rRaeB1r45688.gif tumblr_mfd4pmF2IV1qlopyto7_r1_250.gif 38445328707.jpg ppyoong.tumblr.gif tumblr_mfdcagqbBU1re9np6o1_500.gif tumblr_mfdpexgRqj1rica08o1_500.gif tumblr_mfdv3zDjkH1qajqsdo1_500.gif tumblr_mfdzi0kwdR1rn3ys3o1_500.jpg tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo1_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo2_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo3_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo9_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo6_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo4_250.gif tumblr_mfd6j9qhYb1r16otgo8_250.gif tumblr_mfd23d84Ln1qi2vmio1_r3_500.gif tumblr_mfcyceJWks1rf4lf5o1_500.gif tumblr_mfcycyF57x1qkc652o1_500.gif tumblr_mfcrjxdKeO1rptao5o1_500.png tumblr_mfbnkukCuy1rbpo3fo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf7k10v4gb1ri3ipzo1_500.png tumblr_mf6rxaCqTp1r16otgo1_250.png tumblr_mf6rxaCqTp1r16otgo2_250.png tumblr_mf6rxaCqTp1r16otgo3_250.png tumblr_mf6rxaCqTp1r16otgo4_250.png tumblr_mf55slRs0r1s0wihqo9_250.gif tumblr_mfcykyLNBi1rdbxf7o1_250.gif tumblr_mfcykyLNBi1rdbxf7o2_250.gif tumblr_mfc2pczBbn1rgxtg7o1_500.gif Yoona2 yoona.png Yoonah1.gif Yoonah2.gif Yoonah3.gif Yoonah4.gif YoonahIGAB.gif Yoonah5.gif YoonaCollage.png tumblr_m8lb07642n1rwr1nho1_1280.png tumblr_mg1r38HoWH1qiviv2o1_250.png tumblr_mfxfgtngA61ry1pglo2_500.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo2_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo4_250.gif tumblr_mfqjgcbpZl1qkiilno4_250.gif tumblr_mbui655qSQ1qbhkns.png tumblr_lqsri1jMyi1qdmxh2o1_250.gif Virginia1.gif Virginia3.gif Virginia4.gif Virginia5.gif Virginia6.gif Virginia7.gif Virginia8.gif Virginia9.gif Virginia10.gif Virginia12.gif time to go to sleep now fools ♥ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Content Category:Virginia Lang